The Forest
by Dash master 48
Summary: This is random. Really. 11 Riders walk into a forest, and crazyness ensures.


**A/N: Here's a little One-Shot, who knows, maybe a sequel might come. Here, 11 Riders visit a forest and find some amusing things there. I made this because I was bored.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. But this insane plot idea does.**

It was a nice evening on the outskirts of Tokyo. There, there were 10 Men in suits all waiting outside a wood. They were Kamen Riders. The first one, The Red One, was named Kuuga. The second one, in the Yellow, was named Agito. The third one, in the red and black, was Ryuki. The fourth one, in the black with red lines, a silver chest plate, and yellow visor was Faiz. The fifth one, in the silver and blue, was Blade. The sixth one, in the Purple Blue and Red, was Hibiki. The seventh one, in the Red with a horn, was Kabuto. The eighth one, in the Red and Silver with a helmet looking quite like a peach, was Den-O. The ninth one, looking like a Vampire of sorts, was Kiva. And the tenth one, in the green and black, was W. They were all waiting for another rider to join.

"Hello Tsukasa?" Asked Agito, sounding impatient as he watched Blade look at a twig. He wanted to snap it, but didn't want Kenzaki-San to go King on him for breaking his twig.

Just then, a portal opened, and out stepped an eleventh Rider, one in Pink and Black.

"Hello everyone." He said. His name was Decade. The Riders all stepped closer, and Blade was still staring at the twig, when Den-O dragged him up. "So, I have gathered you all here today to take a trip though the woods due to a bored author." Said Decade. "Any questions?" Ryuki raised his hand.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. "Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Replied Decade, as the group went closer to the entrance. Hibiki was droning on and on about something that none of the others understood, as Decade led everyone inside.

The forest looked rather pretty, even prettier than the setting sun that was currently beating down upon the Land of The Rising Sun. Several natural sounds could be heard from within...As well as what sounded like a creature.

"AIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Screeched Kuuga as he jumped into Agito's arms, terrified. Hibiki still droned on, while the others just looked around. Until...

"Tsukasa-San, where's Blade?" Asked Phillip, Double's Right Half, as Decade then noticed that The Navy Joker had disappeared!

"Where did he go?" Asked Den-O, as Decade shrugged. "Probably off twig hunting. Come on men!" He demanded, as the group shuffled further into the forest, as more natural sounds echoed though the forest.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Said Faiz, as he got a glare from Ryuki, who said "We need to relax. After all, Evil is taking a break right now according to Dash." He said, as he got a slap from the author.

"Decade, what will we find interesting in a forest?" Asked Kabuto, as Decade said "That." He pointed to what appeared to be a stone of some sort. On the stone was a strange line of writing, each letter looked like it had been blotted with ink. Agito walked up to the stone. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." He said, as he then inspected the stone. The other riders looked on, as suddenly, the stone appeared to make Agito disappear!

"NO SHOCHI SEMPAI NO" Yelled Kuuga, as he ran away deep into the forest flailing like mad.

"Well, that was pretty disturbing." Said Hibiki, as Decade nodded. "Well, we must press on." He said, as the group continued walking, all 8 of them. Just then, they came across some sort of pole stuck in the ground with a flag flying on top. The flag had a picture of a O and a rocket.

"I'll take that down, OOO is busy." Said Kiva, as he climbed the flagpole. Just as he was about to grab the flag, the pole launched him far away!

"This place, why?" Asked Shotaro, Double's left half. "I thought we needed a rest." Said Decade, as the group walked past the flagpole that launched Kiva.

The next stop was some sort of well. It had no bucket, but looked pretty deep, as Ryuki pulled out a coin, and smirked. "I wish that Dash would stop slapping me!" He said, as he threw the coin.

A few minutes later, Ryuki was dragged off by Dash.

"Okay, now I'm really worried." Said Decade, as the group entered a vine area. Most of them got through easy, but Den-O and W kept arguing and thus were left behind while Faiz, Hibiki, Kabuto, and Decade pressed on still.

What they saw next was a beehive. "I'll get some honey, after all, we need a present to hand to Natsumi, Decade." Said Kabuto. What happened next...

"THE BEES! THE BEES!" Screamed Kabuto as he ran off chased by a swarm of bees. Decade just shook his head, and pressed onward with Faiz and Hibiki.

What they saw next was really weird. A gingerbread house stood in front of the last three riders left. "Maybe this'll be a better present." Said Faiz as he approached the house. Hibiki and Decade continued walking. As for Faiz, he heard some creepy voice say "Greedy Boy!" Next thing he knew, he was pulled through the door of the house.

Finally, just Decade and Hibiki were left.

"I regret coming here." Said Hibiki, as he was practically being dragged along by Decade. The two eventually came to a beautiful waterfall. "Maybe there's treasure behind it?" Wondered Decade, as he and Hibiki entered to find everyone else...And a dragon.

"RUUUUUUUUN" Screamed Kuuga as he and the other riders ran out of the cave and the forest.

The dragon was zipped open to reveal two riders. One was White with a pointy helmet, and the other one was Red, Yellow, and Green.

Fourze and OOO laughed.

 **A/N: There you have it, something short and sweet. Again, this was the product of boredom. Not much to say here but the usual. Read! Review! Favourite! Check out my other five stories if you liked this! Expect a new KyoryuCharge chap soon!**

 **Peace Out.**


End file.
